


Keys

by Gokuma



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ASMR, Domestic Fluff, Edited, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Possible Character Death, Work, losers in love, venom uses he/they pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokuma/pseuds/Gokuma
Summary: The Symbiote discovers ASMR and merits of intellectual work. Also, cats are not to be eaten. Some sads at the end [EDITED VERSION]





	Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-reading and encouragement by 19-cilmaengwyn

He's had other hosts before. He remembers their minds: some calm, some almost blank, some torn by fear and anger.

Eddie's mind is different. Different in many ways; some of those differences are frustrating, some exhilarating, other just puzzling or plainly weird. Maybe, the Symbiote wonders, it's because all that thinking. He's never had a host whose job was to _**think**_.

 

It's late at night and everything seems to be asleep. But Eddie isn't sleeping; hunched over the keyboard, he's typing in yet another article about a just uncovered corruption scandal. **_Really_** , the Symbiote thinks, **_humans complicate their lives too much_**. Most of the stories Eddie pursues could be solved by biting off three, maybe five heads. But human society doesn't function like that, Eddie often says and the Symbiote chooses not to dispute that. Nothing is stopping him from keeping his personal heads-off count.

And nothing would stop him from tearing apart anyone who'd try to hurt Eddie.

But now, now it's late at night and no one is going to do anything. Even cats ( _"We don't. Eat. Cats."_ ) don't make much noise and the Symbiote can focus his whole attention on Eddie's work. Not on the scandal; he doesn't care who was paid off for what. He likes watching and feeling how Eddie's mind works. He can't... he would have no idea how to explain it.

 

Riot would call him weak.

But he's dead and they're still alive.

 

It's nice, nice and calming and nourishing, but not with food. Eddie writes and words find their place, one after another, with the continuous click-clack of the keyboard. When words come out easily it's like being pet without getting touched; the Symbiote leans into the harmony Eddie's mind makes. _Click-clack, click-clack_ , continuous rhythm, a full stop and a next line.

Sometimes Eddie yawns and the Symbiote yawns with him.

 And then they go to sleep.

 

 ***

 

When there's nothing left, he remembers. When there's nowhere to run, he coils up, trying to be as small as he can.

As the fire and pain envelop him he recalls being safe, being cherished.

_Click-clack, clickclackclickclackclickclack,_ he repeats to himself as he fades and disappears.

But at least Eddie is safe.

(But at least **_Eddie_ **is safe)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Third and hopefully final edit of this fic.


End file.
